X-X
by WaterPhoenix2112
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

There lay the body. Covered in blood and dirt. Never did she see him so vulnerable. Now as Minerva McGonagall, new headmistress at Hogwarts, seeing the once most fearful teacher in all of Hogwarts was now helpless and dead. The war finally came to an end. The dark lord, Voldemort, was destroyed by the boy with many names. The boy who lived, The chosen one, or more commonly known as Harry Potter. Minerva was finally relieved of all fear and worries of her friends and family's death or getting hurt, for that matter. But now she had to feel the grief of the friends and family that are already dead.

"Professor?" Harry said, standing next to the headmistress. "Professor McGonagall, are you alright?" Giving a slight nod, the quiet woman turned back into the stern Transfiguration mistress.

"Potter, Would you please go get Madam Pomfrey and any others that are available to help." With that the young wizard raced back towards the castle. Kneeling down next to the dead body. She stroked the pale white face. "I'm so sorry Severus. I..." Minerva started, but abruptly stopped when the face and body transformed. Minerva was now looking down upon Lucius Malfoy. "Polyjuice Potion." She confirmed herself. 'Then there are still hopes of Severus being alive!' She mused. Deep into thought, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Mr. Potter, I thought you had said that you and the headmistress have found Severus Snape?" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I-I did say it was Professor Snape." Harry explained. "Professor, Wasn't he just there?"

"Indeed Mr. Potter is right, it was Severus." Minerva replied, standing up. "Alas, it was polyjuice potion." Holding up the green canteen that was in the pocket of the black robes. "Lucius Malfoy used the potion to be Severus Snape. Therefore The Dark Lord ,unknowingly, killed Lucius instead of Severus."

"But that is impossible I saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walking away with Draco." Harry said.

"Then, Severus is still alive and he is with the Malfoys." Minerva said.

"But surely they would know about him and Lucius." Pomona Sprout added.

"Who knows. But perhaps it's best to say that Severus did die. Just incase the Malfoys don't know." Minerva asked.

"How will that get past the Ministry? Surely they would like a look at the body." Poppy added.

"It's simple just force the polyjuice down the dead man's throat!" Pomona said excitedly.

"Pomona you can't just..." Poppy said. "Actually that isn't a bad idea." After a few minutes of hard work the three witches, and a wizard, made the potion go down successfully. While Poppy, Pomona, and Harry lifted the body to take back to the castle. Minerva stayed behind for a minute. In her hand she held the piece of parchment that was in Lucius's cloak pocket found with the canteen. She read it again making sure she didn't miss anything the first time.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _Hopefully by now you have figured out that Mr. Lucius Malfoy has taken my place and is now dead. I am currently in disguise of Lucius, and keeping my promise for him, leading Ms. Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. Draco Malfoy to a safe house. Yes, they both know that I am not their beloved husband and father. I'm afraid I can not tell you everything right now. Just only this, We both wanted to make it seem that I am dead. Seeing as no one would believe the truth as you or Mr. Harry Potter would._

 _Please keep this a secret. Tell the Ministry that I am dead._

 _I will tell you everything on Saturday, May 5. Meet me at the abandoned church in Hogsmeade. Bring Harry along, he deserves to know as well. But tell him nothing of this letter or me. Till then._

 _~Severus Snape._

Minerva held the piece of parchment closely and walked back towards Hogwarts, leaving the Whomping Willow that lead to the Shrieking Shack. Severus Snape was still alive. He would tell her, and Harry, everything. She couldn't wait until Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the mishap last time I posted this chapter. I honestly have no idea what happened. I will also like to apologize for not posting this when it was first fixed. But now I can be more active on my writing. Thanks for your patience!**

Minerva held the piece of parchment closely and walked back towards Hogwarts. Leaving the Whomping Willow that lead to the Shrieking Shack. It was true. Severus Snape was still alive. He would tell her, and Harry, everything. She couldn't wait until Saturday.

It didn't take long for Minerva to persuade Harry to come to Hogsmeade with her. Keeping to what the letter had said Minerva told Harry nothing, except for the fact that she needed help getting some new supplies. Which is partially true, but not entirely.

"Professor where are we going?" Harry asked.

"I told you! We're going to get new supplies, seeing as most of them were destroyed." Minerva answered.

"But we passed all of the stores." Harry exclaimed. Minerva stopped and pulled Harry aside.

"Alright you caught me." Minerva sighed.

"So we're not getting supplies for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, no we are not." Minerva responded.

"Then what are we doing here professor?" He exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, for he told me not to."

"He? Who's **he**?"

"Just wait and see." Minerva explained and started walking on the dirt path again, leaving a very flabbergasted Harry behind. Harry stood there for a minute watching his professor walk away. He was deciding between leaving and going back to Hogwarts to help his friends clean up or to keep following professor McGonagall. He almost made his decision before Minerva turned around and called for him. Reluctantly Harry followed again. After about five more minutes of silent walking Minerva and Harry stood in front of Hogsmeade's abandoned church. Harry was so confused but didn't ask any questions for he didn't want to push the professor further into the subject, seeing as how she refused to answer his questions awhile ago. Minerva looked around the church, tried opening the front and side door, and repeated this for two minutes. Before giving up the church doors swung open. Causing a gust of dirt and dust to blow in their faces. Casually Minerva walked in with Harry at her heels. The doors closed loudly behind them. Scared and confused Harry went to investigate who or what caused the doors to close that loudly. Minerva walked down the aisle on the red carpet. Passing silk banners hung on the edges of the seats and little bouquets of flowers lined along the rows. At the front of the altar was a podium with old candles and flower stands, and more candles on the sides. The church looked like it was getting ready for a wedding. And according to the candles' wicks the wedding never occurred. She stood there thinking about what happened, when all of a sudden Harry started yelling.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall behind you!" Minerva whipped around with her wand aimed at the thing that scared Harry. A cloaked figure stood in front of her. It's arms raised in surrender.

"Minerva it's okay. It's just me." The figure said in a familiar voice. The man took of his hood to reveal his face. It was pale (more than usual) and covered in blood and dirt. A few scars here and there but other then that he was the same man he always was.

"Severus? Is it really you?" Minerva croaked, she held back the tears that started forming in her eyes. Severus put his hand on her arm.

"Yes. It's me." He said. Minerva smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay there is no need to apologize. I'm the one that should be sorry." He spoke softly. "I should have told you sooner."

"But you couldn't, Albus..." She started.

"Didn't trust you, neither of you for that matter." Severus finished, acknowledging Harry for the first time."He thought it was best if no one knew. Even the ones that should know, you and Harry."

"But I don't understand! Why wouldn't Albus trust Harry or I?" Minerva exclaimed. "I mean I was his Deputy Headmistress and his closest friend, and he was using Harry like a chess piece for his little game! Or in your words 'He has been raising him like a pig for slaughter!'" Harry blushed at the last one.

"Oh Minerva, you knew the man longer than I and you're asking me questions about him and his games." Severus smirked. Minerva returned the smirk and sat down in the first row of seats. She sighed.

"What happened here? It looks like it was set for a wedding." Minerva asked. "It was. Unfortunately the bride and groom were murdered just before the 'I do's'." The woman gasped.

"How dreadful!" Severus nodded in return. "Now how about for what we really came here for." McGonagall said pulling Harry down to sit next to her. The man nodded again and turned to face to two others. He began to explain.

 **A/N Hope this chapter wasn't to much of a let down. I am working on the explanation that will take place in chapter 3. That will be posted hopefully sometime soon.**


End file.
